my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koa Suraimu
Koa Suraimu is a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-B with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Suraimu's true form is of a blue blob of slime, but her normally used appearance is of a short pretty young girl with light blue hair, golden eyes, and light skin. She usually changes her hair length a few times per day, making it either long or medium in length most of the time. Her clothes are actually just apart of her body she transformed to be that way with the exception of her school uniform which wears despite her dislike of wearing clothes. Gallery Koa Suraimu.png|Human Form|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Koa_ Koa Suraimu Face1.jpg|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Koa_Suraim Koa Suraimu Face2.jpg|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Koa_Suraim Koa Suraimu Clothes1.jpg|Casual|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Koa_Suraimu_C Koa Suraimu Clothes2.jpg|Casual|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Koa_Suraimu_C Koa Suraimu Slime.png|True Form|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Koa_Suraim Koa Suraimu Slime Tired.jpg|A tired Suraimu|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Koa_Suraimu_Slim Personality She dislikes wearing actual clothing and will outright to refuse to wear any. Currently, she has only been seen willing to wear her school uniform. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Above-Average Strength: Above-Average Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Below-Average Durability: Immense Core Durability: Immense Endurance: Below-Average Core Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Slime: This Quirk grants Suraimu a flexible body made of a semi-transparent, light blue, moist, soft, and slippery substance with a baseball-sized core that acts as the nucleus. She can freely move this core throughout her body. She can morph her slime into various forms as well as change its color. She has 360-degree vision from every part of her body. Techniques Morph: What she calls her ability to move/manipulate her body. She has to imagine/picture her body doing things/being a certain way to morph her body into various ways. She can quickly morph her body but morphing it into more complex shapes and textures take a bit longer and require more focus while changing her body's color always just takes 5 seconds. Other than with color, morphing her slime works like muscle memory. The more she practices morphing a certain way, the less energy it takes to do and maintain. Morphed slime only has Above-Average Strength, but by using larger amounts of slime and concentrating the force in one direction can result in a much stronger force. Transform: What she calls when she transforms into various things or people using Morph to its full capabilities, meaning shape, texture, and color. She has to be able to see or imagine a person or thing to transform into it, meaning if she doesn't know what all angles of it look like, then she can only transform into the parts she knows, having to fill in the blanks herself. For example, if she was shown a picture of someone from a front angle, she'd only be able to accurately transform into the front of their body, not their back or any unseen parts of their sides. This also means taking off any clothes would show an inaccurate body. To imitate their voice, she needs to have heard their voice or have a voice recording of them and try to make her vocal tract similar to theirs, however it isn't a perfect copy and people close to that person might notice something is off about it. Transforming and maintaining that transformation uses up energy. If she starts to get exhausted, it will become difficult to maintain the transformation, causing her to start looking like she's sweating blue sweat or her clothes are melting while she is actually just reverting to normal. When she completely runs out of energy, she'll revert to her true form, a blob of slime. Her normally used form, meaning her appearance and clothes, is actually her using Transform, however because of the muscle memory aspect of Morph it normally isn't difficult for her to transform into and maintain from her decade of using it, using extremely little energy. Her transformed slime, simply being morphed slime, has Below-Average Durability and Above-Average Strength. Water Absorbing Orb: Suraimu moves her core to one of her palms and has it stick out halfway. She can then use it to absorb water it makes contact with, however this is dangerous to do if the water has too much kinetic force because it may knock her unconscious for a few seconds or worse. Hear: To hear, she Transforms a part of her body into an ear and ear canal. Voice: To talk, she Transforms a part of her body into a vocal tract. Smell: To smell, she Transforms a part of her body into a nose and nasal cavity. Taste: To taste, she Transforms a part of her body into a tongue with taste buds or simply taste buds. Slime Fist: Suraimu punches and propels that punch with slime, turning the punch into a ranged attack and giving it extra power. She usually keeps propelling her punch after initial contact, continuing to put power and pressure into the punch. She is also able to control her fist to follow her target and can even make her fist come back around after punching her target for a second hit. Slime Push: Suraimu propels an open palm with slime, allowing her to quickly push an ally or civilian out of harm's way, push an opponent for whatever reason, push herself off surfaces, or hold things up. Slime Arm: Suraimu creates slime morphed into an arm out of her body. She usually uses this in combination with Slime Fist. If she creates several at once, she calls this technique Slime Arms and she usually uses all these arms to perform Slime Fist at once, although she can still easily use Slime Push '''with it instead. '''Slime Kick: Suraimu kicks her opponent or simply aims her foot at them and then extends her leg to propel her foot at her target, giving the kick extra power or performing a quick ranged attack respectively. Slime Legs: Suraimu creates slime and uses it to extend her legs, propelling her upwards. She usually uses this to get above high places and then retract her legs back but she can also use it to quickly move her body to dodge an attack, severing her connection to most of the length of the legs to prevent her from suffering pain from the attack. She calls this technique Slime Leg if she uses it with only one leg. Slime Wall: Suraimu creates a bunch of slime and morphs it into a wall. She uses this to either defend against attacks or block off paths. She doesn't like to use this technique because if the wall is broken through, it causes her severe pain. Slime Stairs: Suraimu creates a bunch of slime and morphs it into a set of stairs. She uses this to bring her allies or civilians to higher ground. Slime Pillar: Suraimu creates a bunch of slime and morphs it into a pillar in order to hold up a building. If she uses more than one of them, she calls this technique Slime Pillars. Slime Binding: Suraimu creates a rope of slime and has it attempt to touch her target, which it will then funnel a bunch of slime onto the target and cover them with it with the strength of the slime exerting pressure continuously on them in order to restrain them. Slime Trap: Suraimu sets up smaller ropes of slime hidden throughout an area and when she sees an enemy go into the middle of the area, she has all the small ropes spring at them and she uses Slime Binding through them. If the opponent manages to dodge them and get far enough away or simply break out of the Slime Binding she'll sever her connection to the small ropes of slime. Slime Sensor: Suraimu has tendrils extend out in either in all directions or just a single direction. This allows her to survey for people, both civilians and enemies, as she sees through her slime tendril. Slime Bird: Suraimu has tendrils extend out into the sky in order to give her a bird's eye view of her surroundings and allowing her to survey for both civilians and enemies. Slime Spy Camera: Suraimu sets up balls of slime connected to each other through tendrils and connect back to her. This allows her to act like a security camera, viewing several points at once with ease. Slime Switch: Suraimu has her core switch into the body created by her Baby Slime technique while her current body makes contact with it, the core transferring through the contacted slime. Super Moves Princess Slime: Suraimu creates a large amount of slime as she uses it to increase her body mass until she's 15 feet tall, granting her great strength. Making her body this big uses up a significant amount of stored water and nutrients in her core while controlling her body uses up a lot of energy. Using simple techniques like Slime Fist while in this state can quickly exhaust her. Queen Slime: Suraimu creates a massive amount of slime as she uses it to increase her body mass until she's 50 feet tall, granting her immense strength. Making her body this big uses up a massive amount of the stored water and nutrients in her core while controlling her body quickly drains her energy. Using just a simple technique like Slime Fist while in this state exhausts her almost instantly. Giant Slime Fist: While above her target Suraimu creates a bunch of slime morphed into a giant fist and propels it with slime downward at her opponent. She can also use this technique in the form of a giant open palm and she calls that variation Giant Slime Palm. Slime Eject: Suraimu abandons her body by ejecting her core and some slime in a safe direction. The farthest she can launch herself with this technique is around 50 feet, however the farther she launches herself, the more energy she uses up. Baby Slime: Suraimu creates and separates an amount of slime equivalent to her usual human form but keeping what she calls an umbilical cord to it which is actually just a tendril or rope. She then transforms this mass of slime into either her appearance or someone else's. This technique allows her to essentially create a second body, however it can be hard to control them both at the same time, and controlling more than 2 bodies at once is out of the question. She can only fight with one of her bodies at a time due to all of her techniques involving morphing slime out of its current shape, something that takes up a lot of mental space. Electric Slime: Suraimu activates one of the Slime Batteries inside her body, causing an electric current to constantly electrify her slime. This augments her slime with electric shocks but at the same time causes her unable to touch allies or civilians without shocking them. She adds the word Electric in front of her various technique names while in this state. She can also activate both her Slime Batteries at the same time, doubling the power of this state and refers to it as Electric Slime: Full Power. Thor's Slime Fist: Suraimu uses Giant Slime Fist and transports an activated Slime Battery into the middle of the fist, allowing the electric current emitting from it to shock the opponent at its full strength. Other Compatibility Good * Very good compatibility with Electricity Quirks due to her body becoming electrified from electricity. * Very good compatibility against Quirks that require the user's opponents to breathe or breathe something in due to her not needing to breathe. Bad * Very bad compatibility with Fire/Heat Quirks due to heat making it difficult for her to morph. * Very bad compatibility with Cold/Ice/Freezing Quirks due to cold making it difficult for her to move and morph at her usual speeds as it slows down her body. It also makes it hard for her to fully exert her slime's strength. The membrane surrounding her body also becomes more brittle in low temperatures. Her slime can be frozen by Freezing Quirks. * Very bad compatibility with Water Quirks due to her slime quickly dissolving and breaking down when it makes contact with water. Equipment & Weapons * Slime Batteries: A baseball-sized battery she keeps inside her. It allows her to temporarily electrify her slime by releasing a constant electric current when activated, allowing her to empower her attacks with electricity, shocking people/things that make contact with her slime. It is designed to be able to be kept inside her body safely and be easily activatable from there. The farther the electric current it emits travels through her slime, the weaker it becomes, meaning the resulting shock to someone is weaker the farther the slime touching them is from the Slime Battery. Slime Batteries can only work for around 30 seconds in total before having to be recharged. When in her Hero Costume, she usually carries two Slime Batteries inside her body, one in each shoulder but she'll move them to either the center of her body to equally distribute the electric current being emitted or move them into the slime she's attacking with to maximize the strength of the electricity. Due to Slime Batteries electrifying her slime, she can't physically touch allies or civilians with her slime without shocking them with her slime. She adds the word Electric in front of her various technique names if a Slime Battery is activated inside her body. * Slime Scarf: While the scarf she wears in her Hero Costume Transformation is actually just slime that's apart of her body and therefore not really equipment, it allows her to create a Slime Arm out of each end of it both easily and quickly as it is already halfway morphed. This allows her to land surprise attacks using Slime Fist or push herself/others away from danger using Slime Push. Koa Suraimu HeroCostume2.png|Hero Costume Transformation|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Koa_Suraimu_HeroC Koa Suraimu HeroCostume.png|Hero Costume Transformation|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Koa_Suraimu_Hero Battles Trivia * She doesn't like wearing clothes and most of the time she instead just transforms parts of her body to imitate clothing. * Her name Koa means Core and Suraimu means Slime. * Her look is taken from Rimuru Tempest from the series That Time I Reincarnated as a Slime. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe